1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for correcting sound played through a vehicle audio system so that a listener can hear the sound in an optimal state.
2. Related Art
Some vehicles are equipped with an audio system that is in advance optimally tuned to the acoustic spatial response characteristics of the internal space of the vehicles.
Since the internal space is very small, the frequency characteristics of sound played through the audio system vary sensitively with changes in the interior of the vehicles, particularly changes in the material of the seat covers. In the case where the frequency characteristics vary as described above, it is necessary to correct sound by adjusting the equalizer of the audio system. Such correction is not easy to do for persons who are not listening experts. Furthermore, the frequency characteristics vary with the number or positions of passengers and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.